


The Headrest

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally conquers his fear of public transportation just in time to serve as a headrest for a complete stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headrest

‘This is what I am now,’ Dean thought. ‘I’ve conquered a fear of public transportation so that I could become someone’s headrest.’

Admittedly, he wasn’t at all uncomfortable. Still, Dean Winchester was not a fan of casual intrusions on his personal space. The head on his shoulder moved to the rhythm of the bus wheels. All Dean could see by turning his head was the top of someone’s brown-haired head.

Although a part of him thought he should just wake up the man and tell him to move somewhere else, in his heart, Dean knew that he just couldn’t do that to the stranger. If he was tired enough to fall suddenly on someone’s shoulder, he probably deserved the nap.

The bus hit a pothole, causing the stranger’s head to lift momentarily from Dean’s shoulder before dropping down once again. A grunt followed soon after, but after a slight shift, the stranger was once again snoring quietly.

Dean sighed. Resigned, he began to hum Metallica.

_Bump bump._

No matter the terrain covered, the man beside Dean never seemed to fully awaken. He could have missed his stop several hours ago and never have known. Dean, luckily enough, had no destination to worry about. His ride was purely scientific. He was simply trying to defeat a phobia as Sam had suggested. Had he known that he would be playing pillow to a random person, he probably wouldn’t have gone.

_Bump bump._

Half an hour passed smoothly. Suddenly, the stranger’s arm wrapped around Dean’s.

‘Promotion?’ Dean wondered vaguely. ‘I’m not just a headrest, I’m also a teddy bear.’

Dean looked down at the pitiful stranger whose hands were scarred and bruised. Dean hadn’t the heart to move. If anyone ever asked, Dean would refuse on principle. At this time, however, he accepted the fact that he was responsible for this prone man, and, as a matter of fact, he wasn’t actually at all upset about it.

An hour, two, two and half… three hours passed by before Dean felt something squeeze his hand. He looked down and saw the stranger’s fingers flexing on Dean’s. Suddenly, the stranger jolted upright.

“Good afternoon, dear,” Dean smiled somewhat sarcastically.

The man blinked heavily multiple times. His blue eyes focused on Dean before color rushed to his cheeks. His hands went to his mouth to wipe the small amount of drool from his chin.

“Oh my gosh,” the man whispered. “I’m so sorry!”

Dean wanted to be upset, but he found himself grinning regardless.

“I’m so sorry!” the man said again. “How long was I sleeping on you?”

“Long enough that you probably missed your stop,” Dean smiled.

The man shook his head. “I’m not really going anywhere.”

Dean frowned.

“I’m really sorry,” he said for the third time.

“It’s alright,” Dean said. “You didn’t snore too loudly.”

“I snored?” The man looked absolutely mortified.

“It’s okay!” Dean laughed. “Really, I don’t mind.”

If the man’s cheeks could have turned any redder, they would have. He looked down at his shoes.

“Do you have a name?” Dean asked.

“Castiel,” answered the stranger.

“I’m Dean.” He held out his hand with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Cas.”

After a moment of awkward silence, the bus driver announced the next stop.

“Hungry?” Dean asked. Cas nodded hesitantly. “Wanna have dinner with me?”

“I don’t…” Cas started. Then, he managed to say, “I don’t have any money.”

“That’s not a problem,” Dean said quietly. “I don’t usually go Dutch on the first date.”

Cas looked up with wide blue eyes.

“Gotta tell me now,” Dean said. “Our stop’s coming up.”

Finally, Cas nodded.

“I’ll pay you back,” he tried to say. Before he even finished, Dean was laughing loudly.

“How bad of a date do you think I am?” he grinned. He shook his head happily.

“So this… this is a real date?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled. “Would you like it to be a date?”

“I’ve never had a date before,” Cas answered honestly.

Dean only smiled. The bus stopped then, and Dean stood. He held out a hand for Castiel before walking out onto the sidewalk. Beside the concrete was a rose bush.

“Usually,” Dean explained, “I would show up with flowers. As it is, we’ll just have to pick some.”

Quickly, he snatched a red rose and handed it to Cas.

“It’s been a pleasure being your headrest,” Dean smiled, “but now I think I’d like to be your date, if that’s alright?”

Cas smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have notes, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
